wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elwynn Forest
Gnoll Kobold Murloc |capital= Goldshire (7,000) |level=1-12 |ruler=Marshal Dughan |government=Democracy |loc=Central Azeroth |pop=10,000 |major=Northshire Abbey (500) Eastvale Logging Camp (1,000) |minor=Tower of Azora (100) Westridge |affiliation: Alliance }} La foresta di Elwynn è un bosco dove vivono la maggior parte degli Umani ed è il punto di partenza di tutti i giocatori di questa razza. La foresta è una splendida porzione di fertile terra e piante rigogliose. Diversamente da Duskwood, è abbastanza vicina a Stormwind per essere considerata sotto uan consistente protezione dell'alleanza, ed è rimasta pura e bella nonostante le guerre degli anni passati. Casa di molti contadini e minatori, la foresta di Elwynn è una regione pacifica con alcuni posti amichevoli per fare acquisti. Piccole difficoltà di questa regione: i kobold si sono infiltrati in alcune miniere, e i murloc si muovono vicino alcuni fiumi e laghi, ma in generale il posto è sicuro. Potrebbero attaccare le strade, comunque. Alcune creature sono brave nell'usare denti e artigli. Chi si può difendere non corre pericoli, ma alcuni non possono essere così fortunati — o esperti. Elwynn gode di un buon clima, caldo e umido con pochi giorni piovosi. La pioggia cade a sufficienza per far sviluppare tutto nel migliore dei modi. Questo bosco è piacevole e tranquillo. Commercianti e pescatori riforniscono l'economia di Stormwind, ed un' organizzata milizia la tiene al sicurodai kobold e dai murloc che occasionalmente attaccano. I Defias Brotherhood, un gruppo di umani rinnegati, alcune volte sconvolge la pace della tranquilla foresta. E' sotto la protezione del Regno di Stormwind, ma ha il suo governo democratico. La maggior parte della foresta è stata bruciata durante la Prima Guerra, ma ora alberi e cespugli sono ricresciuti. Stormwind City si trova nel Nord-Ovest della foresta ed è pesantemete sorvegliata dalle sue guardie. Le guardie delle varie guarnigioni si sono sparse per la foresta per proteggerla dall' Orda, e da altre creature, umanoidi ostili, e i Defias Brotherhood, che hanno vari accampamenti in mezzo agli alberi. Elwynn è generalmente una foresta pacifica, ma i viaggiatori che si avventurano troppo lontano dalle strade principali possono incontrare pericoli nascosti nell'ombra. Storia La foresta è sata conquistata dall'Orda così come Stormwind City, e le sue risorse hanno aiutato gli orchi ad attaccare il nord. Quando l'Alleanza riprese Stormwind, riannesse anche Elwynn. With the Alliance patrolling the region, Elwynn has thrived since the end of the First War and remains the peaceful pocket of the troubled continent. The Defias Brotherhood does reach into Elwynn Forest from time to time, preying on lone travelers. Some say they have a case against Stormwind, as they weren’t paid for their work rebuilding the city; others say they are whiners who charged too much in the first place. Others (such as Brann Bronzebeard) did their work and were paid, and don’t understand the problems. Elwynn è stata il campo di molte battaglie durante la Prima Guerra, dove il regno di Azeroth è caduto agli Orchidell' Horde. Dopo la caduta di Stormwind Keep, Elwynn è diventata dominio dei clan Stormreaver e Twilight's Hammer. Dopo la liberazione di Azeroth da parte della Alleanza di Lordaeron, la foresta è tornata alla sua antica bellezza. La città di Stormwind, il paese di Goldshire, e la abbey at Northshire sono state ricostruite, e il territorio non conserva tracce dell'agitato passato. Abitanti e cultura Humans are plentiful here, but many high elves also reside in this region. Ironforge dwarves often seek work in the mining towns, and this region has a surprisingly high number of half-elves. These hard workers have found acceptance and community here, and they do little skulking. The region organizes its festivals and celebrations around the planting calendar, its two biggest parties being the planting and harvesting festivals. They are not stingy with their beer, especially in the spring, when they break open the ale that’s been fermenting since the fall harvest. True criminals in the area are usually sent to Stormwind for trial and punishment, as most people care more for their jobs than housing criminals. Goldshire has a small holding area for drunks and pickpockets, but few stay in the clink for very long. Elwynn’s towns will welcome most any travelers, especially those who want to shop or trade to help the local economies. They are especially kind to those willing to lend a hand in a tough spot. Geografia This region is an apparent paradise. If one enters it from the desolate south of Duskwood, it’s an assault on the senses: a sense of fear no longer clogs ones nose, the trees are lush and the people are friendly instead of terrified. Much of Elwynn is forest, except around the logging camp and the villages. It also harbors many lakes and rivers, good for keeping the land rich but bad for bringing in murlocs from the sea. Dire wolves inhabit the forest near the north, although the clerics and paladins of the Holy Light attempt to keep their numbers down. Elwynn is a haven for travelers who have struggled though eastern Azeroth. Guard towers dot the road throughout the region, and the Stormwind Garrison keeps the peace in most of the areas. It is bordered to the south and to the southwest by the famous and longest-in-Azeroth Nazferiti River. The instanced dungeon The Stockades can be found in Stormwind City, which lies in Elwynn Forest. There are no other instances or micro dungeons, nor any battlegrounds, in this zone. Mappa delle subregioni *Mappa dettagliata (lista di tutti gli NPC e mob) *Mappa topografica della foresta di Elwynn Dungeons Voli Volo da Stormwind City verso: * Ironforge * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Regioni adiacenti alla foresta di Elwynn Persone famose La foresta è casa di molti umani famosi. Dal campo base in Northshire, il Marshal McBride invia promettenti e robusti umani in giro per il mondo. In Goldshire, il Marshal Dughan cerca di liberare Elwynn dai kobolds, e dal suo posto fuori l'Eastvale Logging Camp, Guard Thomas cerca di eradicare la minaccia dei murloc dalla foresta. Quest Articolo principale : Quest Elwynn Forest La foresta di Elwynn è la zona di partenza per gli Umani. Il livello delle quest va da 1 a 10 con la maggior parte di esse nella Northshire Valley. Le quest della foresta esplorano anche alcune fattorie della zona, come la Stonefield Farm e i Maclure Vineyards, oppure i Brackwell Pumpkin Patch nel Sud-Est. Ci sono schermaglie con i Kobold nella Jasperlode Mine e con i Murloc vicino il Stone Cairn Lake, ma una forte minaccia che si è costituita presto è quella dei Defias Brotherhood in parecchie posizioni e persino nella vicina regione di Westfall. Due delle quest fanno diventare il giocatore una specie di "intermediario"tra le famiglie rivali dei Maclure e dei Stonefield. Anche se non è una catena di missioni, Red Linen Goods fanno affrontare presto i Defias. La drop quest The Collector può aiutare nelle missioni contro gli gnolls vicino la Ridgepoint Tower ai Defias. La Northshire Valley è il punto di partenza umano subzone con quest di livello 1-5. Goldshire è il villaggio centrale per quelli che seguono la maggior parte delle quest della zona e la home inn per il livello 6-10. Stormwind City è la capitale, con quest fatte per esplorare anche altre zone. Risorse * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth (from Sheep) * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Creature *Orsi *Cinghiali *Gnoll *Kobold *Murloc *Ragni *Lupi Note e curiosità * L'Orda attacca molto spesso Goldshire, Northshire e la Torre di Azora. Non bisogna essere sorpresi se si vedono delle battaglie in questi posti. * La foresta di Elwynn è uno dei luoghi visti nella puntata di South Park "Make Love, Not Warcraft" Category:Regioni